


Persona 5: Late to the Show

by RandomSlim



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Dirty Jokes, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Harems, Just ecchi moments, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Ren will not be fucking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, slightly different metaverse rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomSlim/pseuds/RandomSlim
Summary: Too late to explore the seas, too early to explore the stars, but just in time for ruin.Ren charged with assault and forced to move to Tokyo, he is shocked to learn from a bug eyed, sharp nosed dream man that he was supposed to be there some years earlier and apparently he's late to a game he didn't know he was playing. And while an earlier Ruin was mitigated by some unknown force, the second and worse Ruin can only be prevented by him. Now he must build a team, correct distortions and steal hearts in a city that is worse than it should have been.Amamiya Ren was born a few years later than originally intended but the world continued meaning all the characters are older and had to deal with life's problems without our favorite Joker's presence.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Amamiya Ren & Sakamoto Ryuji, Amamiya Ren/Kawakami Sadayo, Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Amamiya Ren/Takemi Tae, Kawakami Sadayo/Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takemi Tae, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Persona 5: Late to the Show

**Author's Note:**

> 'Thoughts'

It was a late weekend night in a little-known seaside town. Except the crickets chirping and the few strays sniffing around for scraps it was quiet.

The aging population, their party days far behind them, already in their homes, and the few young folk that did reside in the town insistence on going to Tokyo for their fun, attributed to the lifelessness. Which made the sound of arguing stand out that much more.

A young man, 16 years of age, wearing thick rimmed glasses and messy raven hair was walking back home when he heard a woman’s voice pleading.

“Please! Let me go” she sounded on the verge of tears, “The police will be here soon so just let me go!”

“Is that some type of threat? Get in the damn car!” A man spat out.

Not knowing any better, the young man jogged towards the source of the arguing.

Turning a corner, he spotted a bald, familiar looking, man clearly inebriated trying to force a woman into a car. The teen’s eyes widened, then narrowed when he recognized the woman, a recent college graduate that moved back home.

He ate up the the yards separating him and the other two in seconds. Reaching out the young man easily separated the drunk from the woman and placing himself protectively in front the woman.

“Huh, who the hell are you?” the drunk slurred

The young woman’s protector didn’t deign to give the drunk a response, only wrinkling his nose at the vapors coming off of him.

“Do you know who I am?” The bald man slurred. The young man felt like he did but at the moment didn’t care who it was being a creep. Grabbing the distraught woman’s hand, he made to lead her away from the would be attacker and to the nearest police box.

“Don’t you ignore me when I’m talking to you!” the drunk lunged, well lurched, towards the two. But before the boy could raise his hands in defense, the older man stumbled off the small curb of the sidewalk and tumbled to the ground cracking his dome on the road.

The boy and girl stared at the man wondering if they just witnessed someone fall three inches to their death.

Luckily for the bald man it wasn’t so serious. Now just a bit more sober, he lifted his head now smeared with blood and glared at the teen.

That’s when, with a sinking heart he finally recognized the man. Months later he would be stumped and furious that he didn’t recognize the soon to be most powerful man in Japan.

Coincidentally that’s when the wails of sirens and flashing lights of police cars came by bathing all parties involved in an evil red light.

“You’re going to regret this boy”

**MONTH LATER**

In a small, out of the way coffee shop, that same young man now stands in front it, absolutely done with life. Or at least done with the minuscule sect of life that was searching for his new guardian for the foreseeable future.

‘He could have at least told me he wouldn’t be home’ he thought.

He stepped through the door, a charming ring to welcome him, and spotted an old gentleman with a rescinding hairline and glasses behind a serving counter wiping a saucer.

“Sakura Sojiro-san?”

The barista stopped wiping, finally acknowledging the person that entered. Looking over his bifocals he stared a hole into the boy for a few moments. “You must be the delinquent I’m taking care of. You sure kept me waiting”.

‘Not even a hello. Be respectful, be respectful’, he reminded himself. “Amamiya Ren, please take care of me”, he gave a slight bow. “I got lost in the neighborhood looking for your house before realizing I had to come here, sorry”.

Sojiro narrowed his eyes dangerously only to shift back to his unbothered gaze. “First rule of living here. Don’t go near my house”, he said placing the plate down and walking around the counter and towards the staircase near the back of the shop.

‘Was I supposed to know that somehow?’

“Well? Follow me, I don’t have all day to take care of you, I still have a business to run”.

Amamiya raised his eyebrow and looked around the shop. The very nice shop with a long serving bar with fancy beakers of coffee, bags of beans stacked on shelfs behind it like liquor at a bar, and family restaurant style booths and tables giving it a chic and comfy vibe. The very empty shop.

“Something you would like to say”, the barista inquired. His new ward wisely shook his head no.

“Just admiring the décor”

Sakura rolled his eyes and lead the teen upstairs to a very cluttered attic. “This will be your room from now on. I’ll be here during the day but at nights I’ll lock up and you’re on your own but don’t think that means you can do whatever you want. Get into any trouble and I’m kicking you out. Got it?”

Ren just nodded his head.

“hmph, anyways”, he continued, crossing his arms, “I got the gist of your situation already you got in between some man trying to force himself on a woman, he got hurt, and you got sued, right?”

A few months prior Ren would’ve vehemently, as vehement as he could get, explained the situation better, why he was in the right for what he did. Now, he just nodded his head again.

“That’s what you get, getting involved in business between adults. Since you got a record, you were expelled from your old school and the courts forced your transfer here something your parents agreed to. Basically, meaning they got rid of you because you’re a pain in the ass”

Showing great self-control Ren only clenched his teeth at the jab.

“Now if you behave for the year, you’ll be off probation and able to go home. Don’t you’ll be thrown in juvie. Now I’ll leave you to yourself, the rest of your stuff is in this box”, he lightly tapped the large box in the center of the room with his foot then walked past the younger man back down the steps. “Oh, and be ready to leave early tomorrow, we’re heading to Shujin”

“Shujin?”

“Your new school. You’re already wearing their uniform”, he replied his head disappearing beneath the banister.

“I am?” he questioned admiring his, in his own opinion, stylish travel wear. Shaking his head, he surveyed his…attic. He won’t call it a room yet and the mess that laid before him. He sighed, then raked his fingers through his fluffy hair, “let’s get this over with”

**NIGHT**

Hours later after getting his room to acceptable condition, Ren was in bed scrolling through his phone, waiting for sleep to take hold. Sojiro only speaking to him once more to marvel that he, a human being would not want to live in filth and to drop off a journal. The older man apparently didn’t have enough time to personally keep up with his charge.

Only able to enjoy so much twitter his arms dropped to the side the bed not bothering to plug it. No need no one was going to call.

He shook his head of the morose thought, ‘No, someone will call’. He still didn’t reach for his charger. “They just didn’t call today. It will be better tomorrow”, and with that naive thought he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Ren opened his eyes again, he was expecting to wake up in the dingy attic or even in the sparse room of his home, as he woke up from the nightmare that has been the last month.

Instead, he finds himself in a jail of blue damp stone and iron bars dressed in the old timey stripes of a prisoner.

He slipped his body of the stiff bed. An invisible weight fell on his shoulders forcing his head down and sapping his energy. He shuffled to the bars of the cell his shackles clinking and disrupting the silence.

Reaching the bars the first thing the raven-haired teen noticed was the old gentleman sitting at the ornate desk. A literal spotlight on him and the only furniture in the depressingly blue room.

‘Dangerous’ the young man thought, instinct warning him to be wary of the man with the wild eyes. ‘It must be because of that weapon of a nose he got’. He thought trying to humor himself through such a strange situation.

His grey eyes then fell to the young girls about, middle school age if he had to guess, guarding his door. Dressed in little blue warden garb and eye patches. ‘adorable’ he thought despite that same innate worry flaring up again.

Gripping the bars of his cage Ren looked back towards the old man, now sporting a scarily large smile.

“Good evening, trickster I am Igor”

The voice from the reedy old man almost knocked Ren down. ‘That voice… is way too sexy for that face’

“We’ve been expecting you”

The little warden to the ravenhead’s right scoffed, “you kept us waiting inmate!”

“You should learn to be more punctual” the softer voice of the other warden child followed, “Especially when you are on someone else’s time”.

“Uhm sorry”, he apologized unsure of how else to respond.

“Heh, heh, heh” the old man chuckled, his baritone laughter rumbling through out the room. “please forgive them for their excitement Trickster. Caroline and Justine” He gestures to the small warden with hair buns then to the one with a braid, “and I have been anxiously waiting for you arrival for quite some time and now that you’re here we can begin”.

“Where is here and begin what?” he asked looking at the dozens of other cells.

“Here is the Velvet Room a place between reality and dreams in the form of a prison for you truly are a prisoner of fate. And here in this prison is where you will begin your rehabilitation”.

“What does my rehabilitation have to do-”, he began louder than he maybe meant when-

_Thwip_ _Bang._ With inhuman speed Caroline, slammed her baton on the bars near Ren’s hands. He didn’t even have time to flinch.

“Watch your tone inmate!”

Igor continued non-plussed by his warden’s outburst, “Your rehabilitation will be the key to preventing the coming ruin”

‘Ruin?’

Taking his confused grimace for concern. The strange man assured the teenager, “Do not fret though trickster I, along with the girls, will provide all the material and help needed for a successful rehabilitation”.

_Briiinnng_

An unseen bell rung throughout the room. Apparently signaling for the room to disappear. The walls, the floor even the strange people themselves began to fade into shadows.

“It seems our conversation will have to continue another night” Igor stated his large smile growing even larger as he witnessed the, without a doubt this time, look of fear on the young man’s face. “I’ll give you one bit of advice before you leave trickster” He raised his gangly arm to point at Ren as shadows fully enveloped him. “Your tardiness has left you with a fraying rope, everything can and will fall at a moment’s notice. Be prepared”.

And with those parting words, he disappeared, and everything went dark.

**MORNING**

Grey eyes opened again, fortunately, to a non-blue ceiling.

“Hey kid, you ready?” The smooth voice of Sojiro called from below in the café. He walked up the steps just to see his ward still in bed.

He scoffed, “Didn’t I tell you to be ready, we have a meeting to get to”

Ren still shaken by his dream nodded his head and absent mindedly apologized.

Sakura’s scowl deepened. “Honestly”, He rubbed the back of his head. “Look, punctuality is the best first impression one can make and **you** need to make a good impression” he explained.

The teen only half listened preoccupied with more important thoughts. ‘Big pointy nose and scary little girls. What has the city done to me?’

To be fair to the young man mostly remembered the characters, not the situation.

Seeing that his charge was barely awake Sojiro sighed and walked back down the steps. “Be ready in the next ten minutes or I’m putting you out now”, he threatened.

So, exactly ten minutes and 30 seconds later Ren was dressed and in Sojiro’s car heading towards Shujin Academy.

It was a mostly quiet ride to the school. The shaggy haired boy wanting to start the day better than their first meeting attempted to break the ice but…

“honestly, I usually only allow women in the passenger seat” the older man would grumble offhandedly.

“Am I the exception because I’m so cute” Ren would respond with what he thought was a good joke while straight faced.

Sojiro isn’t a fan of dry humor and drove the rest of the way in silence. 

10 or so more minutes later guardian and dependent were walking through the admittedly impressive interior of Shujin academy. Passing by a few people Ren presumed were faculty, a kind looking man in a doctor’s coat, a foreign woman heavy makeup, and an older man with a large head. 

Arriving at large oak doors, Sojiro was about to knock on them when it suddenly swung open and out walked, in Amamiya’s summation, a hot man. Straight caramel colored hair framing a soft blemish free face, almond hued eyes, and a preppy style that he absolutely rocked. The man was idealistic.

Also, familiar. That would be the excuse he would give if someone asked why he was staring.

“Pardon me” the familiar idol said. “I hope I didn’t hurt you I’m currently in a rush and I didn’t even see you there.

“It’s fine we were in a rush too so if you can…”

Pretty boy gave a smile. It was terribly charming, he showed the perfect number of teeth, the proper head tilt, he even closed his eyes in that cutesy manner idols do.

‘Does he practice this?’ Ren wondered.

“Ah! Of course, I apologize.” He dipped his head and turned to the large man in the room, “Kobayakawa-san you have guests”

“I-I can see that” the rotund man sitting at the desk stuttered readjusting his too tight collar.

“Then I’ll be on my way now, have a good day everyone”. He waved the student and old man goodbye and walked away. Leaving Ren to stare at his retreating form until he turned the corner.

A loud cough from Sojiro brought back his attention.

The older man ushered him inside to meet his principal.

Once inside the rotund man tried to compose himself into something resembling a respected principle. But it was clear that whatever happened before our protag arrived left the man shaken. 

While Giving his wholly predictable, “You’re lucky to be here criminal” spiel, Ren noticed how flush Kobayakawa’s face was, how sweat dotted his forehead and drenched his collar, and how his eyes kept glancing at the large landline on his desk with grim anticipation.

‘what did that pretty boy do to you?’ Amamiya wondered

“-you understand”.

“I understand, thank you for this opportunity”, barely hearing a word Ren answered without missing a beat.

Even still the principle stared at Ren analyzing the young man when the phone decided to trill.

“Well, if you understand, then you may take your leave” he said hurriedly

“Now hold on didn’t I come here to sign some papers?” Sojiro asked “and meet his teacher?”.

Kobayakawa quickly scrounged up, hopefully, all the needed documents and handed it over to the barista all while explaining, “Ms. Kawakami was feeling unwell so she couldn’t come, you can sign those at home and bring them back when Mr. Amamiya meet her tomorrow morning in the faculty room, now if you can please leave, I must take this very important call”.

The old barista scoffed at being dismissed but turned to leave anyway. “Come on kid”.

Ren quickly grabbed school ID on the desk assuming it was meant for him and followed his caretaker out of the school.

**AFTERNOON**

The car ride home was significantly grumblier than the one to school.

“A waste of my day could’ve just sent the damn papers if that was the case” the old man complained to himself. “This is what happens when you have a record”, he said louder to the only other and trapped occupant in the car. “No one will make anything easy for you and they’ll yank you around knowing you can’t do a thing about it. So tomorrow when you get to school you better be on your best behavior because no one is going to help you!”.

“So, why did you take me in then?”

“What?” Sojiro glanced at the teen staring at him with the same irksome impassive mien he’s shown since meeting. Was he annoyed, expecting some altruistic reason, did he even care? Sojiro couldn’t tell and he convinced himself he didn’t care. “I was paid” he answered simply then turned on the radio ending any further conversation. The radio report of human trafficking keeping them company all the way home.

**NIGHT**

After returning home Ren retired to his attic to finish cleaning it, finding an old CRT and retro game system in the process. He then eschewed dinner for the second night in a row in favor of sleep eager to get one day closer to going home.

**MORNING**

Morning time came, no dreams, and Ren is now up and wearing the Shujin academy uniform. “Huh, I guess it does look kind of familiar”, he said appraising his new duds, “Mine looks better though”. Grabbing his bag, he made his way downstairs where he was hit the amazing aroma of stewing meat.

“Morning” the barista greeted from the little kitchen tucked into the corner of the café tending to a cauldron of curry. “Sit and eat so you can get to school on time”, he said ladling some curry over a bed of rice and placing it on the counter.

“Curry?” Ren asked even as his mouth began to water sitting down at the counter.

“Just eat” the barista said, “I haven’t seen you eat anything in two days and it’s making me nervous”, he muttered out at the end.

In front of the amazing smelling food Ren started feeling the effects of depression starvation so, Ren quickly listened and scooped some curry into his mouth and immediately his tongue was kidney punched with numbing flavor that traveled up his brainstem and drowned his cortexes in thick curry goodness. Then just as quickly as it came, the feeling left.

Ren in a span of a minute inhaled his breakfast leaving an empty plate.

“That was delicious”, he marveled.

‘That’s the most expression I’ve seen from him yet’, feeling a bit of pride that his curry cracked Amamiya’s façade. “Thanks kid now get out of here, before you’re late” he said.

“Right, Thanks for the meal” the teen said slipping his impregnable mask back on.

“Oh, and kid”, he said stopping the teen that was halfway out the door, “Don’t hang around Shibuya, go straight to school and come straight home, understand?” he warned

Amamiya nodded then left.

* * *

With the help of some subway attendants, Ren made it to Shujin academy with plenty of time to get acquainted with his new homeroom teacher.

Outside the faculty office Ren knocked on the door letting himself in after a muffled “Come in" was heard.

“Pardon the intrusion, I’m looking for Kawakami-sensei”, he said.

“I’m right here”

To his left was a woman, he guessed from the voice, with her head underneath her desk with a terrible tower of paper on it, doing something that made her shoulders shake.

Confused and concerned Ren walked a bit closer intending to help her with whatever she was doing, “Are you-”

“I’m fine!” she said popping her head out from underneath the desk giving him his first good look at his teacher.

A slender young looking woman with short brown hair that she was attempting to pat into something presentable and sleepy eyes that had bags underneath that still appeared through her light makeup. The rest of her face was covered by a medical mask.

“I’m fine” she repeated a lot less crazed, “You must be Amamiya-kun”. 

“Yes ma’am um”, he shuffled in his bag and pulled out the documents from yesterday signed and held it out for the woman, “These are the papers the principal wanted signed, he told me to give it to you”.

“Ok I’ll take care of that” she said taking the papers and dropping them on her desk with without even glancing at a sheet. “Now Look, I’m not going to give you some long speech like the principal likely did, I just want to let you know that as long as you behave in school, I won’t bother you ok.” She paused to cough, a wet sounding one that came straight from the chest. “I really don’t want to deal with any problem children, so if you promise to not be one, I’ll skip past the speech, ok?”

“Promise”

“Good”, she said, sounding more relived about not giving a speech than Ren having to hear one. “With that out of the way, I’ll take you to your classroom”. The teacher stood and picked up the terrible paper tower from her desk that reached her chin.

“uh, would you like some help?”, he asked sliding the door open.

“No, I’m fine” she said resting her chin on the stack to help balance it.

“Are you sure?”

Walking past him she answered with a, “yup”. Prompting Ren to follow awkwardly after her.

Fortunately, it wasn't too far of a trek to her homeroom.

“Standout here until I call for the new student okay and… don’t mind the others too much ok”. she ordered sliding the door open with her foot walking in and closing the door.

‘What did she mean by that’ he wondered as he heard Kawakami tell the class to settle down. A few moments later he heard his cue to enter. pushing strange warnings to the back of his mind he steadied his nerves remembering all of the warnings from his parents, his case worker, Sojiro to not screw his second chance up. ‘Alright let’s do this’ he told himself sliding the door open.

 **AFTER SCHOOL**

‘Is this class going to be okay?’ he wondered. Gunmetal eyes scanning the class that was unapologetically interested in everything else other than studying, including Kawakami. The sickly instructor more focused on plowing through her backlog than discipling her students.

For majority of the day Ren held true to being, what he thought a good student was. Meaning he kept to himself and tried to blend in as much as possible. A two-part endeavor made easy by everyone else seemingly not caring about him and at times seemingly actively avoiding him. In the first three periods he chucked it up to him being a new face but as time wore on he began to suspect something else was happening.

_Ding dong ding,_ the end of the day bell rung.

‘I guess that explains the weird advice sensei gave me but why would they avoid me unless... But how would they know’ mind going to the worst case scenario he stood and bowed as instructed feeling a bit more self-conscious every time a look strayed his way.

As soon as Kawakami formally dismissed the class Ren made his towards the teacher, catching her just as she stepped out the class.

“Kawakami-sensei?”

The woman flinched at his sudden appearance turning to him.

Up close he can see her eyes were slightly red and her face had loss some color. Her arms shook under the weight she carried, a far cry from her confident posture from the morning.

“err…do you want some help this time?”, he asked while playing with his hair. His paranoia giving way to concern.

The teacher looked at him for a moment trying to sus out the teen’s motives. She scanned the rapidly filling hallway before sighing. “Take half”.

‘Half is better than nothing I guess’ he reasoned taking some of the stack and following the woman.

“I guess its nice to know that at least one delinquent here cares about sick old ladies like me”

“You don’t look that old sensei”

“Hah” she laughed a humorless laugh that devolved into coughing, “flattery will get you everywhere” she said sarcastically.

The rest of the short trip was silent, words only being said when they made it to the front of the door of the faculty room. Amamiya handing her the papers back and opening the door for her.

“Thank you Amamiya-kun, I appreciate the help. Now…let’s not make this a common thing okay”, She said prompting a confused tilt of Ren’s head. “I already told you I won’t bother you, so no need to try so hard”, she borderline glared at boy as she spoke.

“I didn’t help you for… brownie points” he replied, perplexed by the sudden hostility.

“Well…if that’s the case even more reason why you shouldn’t make a habit of helping me, it won’t do you any good if people think you’re a teacher’s pet or something”.

“Why’s that?”

She broke eye contact looking down and away from him, “The school is in a weird place right now so, just trust me okay”. She looked back up, “Get home safe alright and don’t hang around Shibuya”, she said sliding the door closed with her foot effectively dismissing a very confused boy to walk to the subway station.

Behind the closed door, Kawakami shuffled to her cubicle. Tossing her papers on the desk, she dropped into the office chair her shoulders sagging, head lolling back, and legs spreading in a very unladylike fashion.

She looked around the empty room glad that no one, especially a certain English teacher, can see and comment on her current state.

She rubbed a hand over her face, pulling down her mask in the process. She took a deep breath through her mouth holding it in then letting it out after a few seconds. “I need a recharge”. Glancing conspiratorly at the door then the window, she then dived under her desk with a big ole smile seeing a small bag half closed and filled with blankets.

“Ohhh snookums are you still sleeping down there baby”, she said in a cutesy baby voice, well-rehearsed, and completely different from her speaking voice. “Do you mind coming up for some snuggles wuggles mommy had wewy long day…hello?” she dropped the act when the bag didn’t move. “Hello?” she repeated slowly unzipping to see nothing but blankets.

She groaned pulling her head from under the desk and onto her arms on top of it. “Damnit Mona just when I needed you.

* * *

Back with Ren the young man was still mulling over how weird his first day of school was. Nothing happened the way he thought it would, not that he was expecting much to happen in the first place. But more importantly and weird was just how “off” the school felt. Walking out of the Ginza station he started replaying the events of the day, 'I can understand if people were avoiding me because they somehow found out my record but wouldn’t they be more scared than cold. And what did Kawakami-sensei mean by the school is in a weird place. Its like Shujin academy is keeping a secret just from me'.

Taking the steps up to the station square Ren was accosted with the cacophony of Shibuya. The sound of hundreds of people talking on their phone, cars driving by leaning on their horns, the schoolgirls giggling, a street performer playing, the blonde delinquent cursing at a delinquent wearing leopard print, all these sounds and sights left the young man cringing at the bombardment on his senses.

Ceasing his original musings, he lambasted, ‘I don’t think I will ever get used to this place. Now which line will take me back to Yongen-Jaya?’, he pulled out his phone to google the answer only to see a strange new application that he knew he did not download. A sinister looking red and black eye with a star staring back at him. It honestly creeped him out. “Yeah, that has to go”, his finger touched the app and the world fell silent.

But not just silent, still as well. Grey eye went wide with shock as he looked up from his phone to see what once a bustling square was now a garden of living mannequins frozen perfectly in place. His eyes were then drawn, like a moth, to a brilliant cobalt flame that shot into the sky and expelled heat that he could feel even while being a distance away. Despite the heat nothing was scorched. Stranger and infinitely more terrifying the flames congealed and formed a large laughing demon that filled the teen with equal parts dread and weirdly enough joy.

Somewhere that is nowhere but somehow in between dream and consciousness Igor felt the shift in reality. His already huge smile grew two times at that moment, “Finally, the game has officially begun”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this first chapter intrigues folk and that it wasn't too littered with grammar mistakes.
> 
> I've already begun writing the secnd chapter but no promises on when it will be posted. I just really wanted to post this.
> 
> For those who have read/reading or care about my other story, I would just like to apologize for the sudden and extended hiatus. Like many other people 2020 smoked my behind and writing had to take a backseat. But I'm back-ish. Right now the plan is to post a few more chapters of this story while making some edits in Magika chapters, maybe posting a new chapter late next month.
> 
> But with that said, I want to thank ya for reading I hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't, tell me how weak my ish is in the comments below, all criticisms good and bad are welcome. Any questions you may have fire them in the comments below as well, I'll likely answer them. Have a good one now!


End file.
